


Lust

by funnygirlthatbelle13



Series: Not-So Deadly Sins [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Iron dad and Spider son, Mild identity crisis, Questioning Sexuality, Some Cursing, Texting, The Most Sexual Thing Here is a Peck Between Tony and Pepper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funnygirlthatbelle13/pseuds/funnygirlthatbelle13
Summary: “He had hoped the gnawing in his stomach would go away once he started eating again.” Peter is starting to question his sexuality when, on an off chance, he texts Tony for some advice. Tony does his best to help... with a little help from Rhodey and Pepper, of course.





	Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everybody! I’m pretty happy with how this one turned out because I deviated from my formula a bit. I hope you guys like it.

He had hoped that the gnawing in his stomach would go away once he started eating again. But, if anything, he felt more empty now that he didn’t have his facade to focus on.

Peter stared up at the second bunk, wondering what was wrong with him. He’d never felt like this before. He wasn’t sad; he knew that feeling. He wasn’t empty, either. He remembered how that felt after Uncle Ben died. This was just as hollow but with a hunger that was impossible to ignore.

Was this sexual attraction? No, he was asexual. But if this wasn’t sexual attraction, then what was it? He grabbed his phone and opened an app before stopping himself. What was his plan? To ask for help from the only person who wouldn’t judge him for this question.

 _Mr. Stark_ \- he deleted that- _Tony_ \- too informal. It still felt weird. _Hey, can I ask you about something?_

The message traveled across New York to the fancy cocktail party Tony Stark was attending or,more accurately, suffering through. So when his phone buzzed with a notification, he was thrilled to excuse himself on important business. As thrilled as he was, he was nevertheless confused when he finally found an empty room and saw a text from Peter. Honestly, he wasn’t sure if he was happy or terrified. He was glad Peter was coming to him for help, but the fact that he had asked for help probably meant that the world was ending. The kid hated asking for help even more than he did. He quickly typed up a response.

_Sure thing._

He almost left it at that, but concern caused him to double text.

_Everything okay?_

Peter rolled onto his side to plug in his phone. He honestly hadn’t expected a reply until morning. Hopefully he hadn’t caused any undue worry for his mentor.

 _I’m fine_ \- he typed- _I just need some help figuring out what I’m going through and I could use a guy’s help._

What the hell did that mean? Tony couldn’t help but get nervous at the oddness of the whole situation. As if Peter knew that was what was going on, another text came in.

_I AM NOT HURT. JUST CONFUSED._

What are you confused about, kid?

“Tony,” Pepper whispered as she knocked on the door, “Are you in there?”  
“Yeah,” he said, trying his best to sound nonchalant despite his continuing anxiety over Peter.  
“Can I come in?”  
“If you want to.”  
The door opened, and she slid in. Her green heels that matched her velvet green dress were silent as she moved towards him.  
“Is everything okay?”  
“Spider-kid,” was all he said, afraid of eavesdroppers. Pepper was about to ask him for more details when his phone buzzed.  
“That’s him.” He stared down at his phone and read the message.

_I think I’m feeling sexual attraction. I think. I don’t really know what I’m feeling. It’s like a calling that I can’t ignore like in that really old movie Jumanji except I haven’t found a magic board game. It’s like I’m not happy or sad or really anything but I’m searching for something. Is this sexual attraction or depression or am I just like going crazy? I don’t know._

“Is he okay?” Pepper asked. She had only met Peter once or twice, but he wrapped her around his finger almost instantaneously. And, of course, she had figured out who he was. Tony smiled just a little.  
“Just a little identity crisis. Nothing we can’t talk through.” He leaned in as Pepper kissed his cheek.  
“Take as much time as you need.” Now it was his turn to kiss her on the cheek.  
“Have fun out there.”  
“Don’t worry about me. Take care of him.”

Peter sat staring at the screen waiting for a reply. He debated opening a video on YouTube but didn’t want to waste any time once the reply got there. Tony had been able to help him with his other problems. He’d be able to help him figure out what was wrong with him now. The phone buzzed in his hand, and he hungrily read the message.

_For starters, no, I don’t think you’re depressed or you made a mistake regarding your sexuality._

If it weren’t for the three tiny dots on the screen, Peter would have immediately shot back a reply. Those dots kept him at bay as, instead, he just stared at the screen in anticipation. It was pathetic, really, how desperate he was more a response, for attention. He opened the YouTube app and was scrolling through his suggested videos when the notification appeared.

_There’s this feeling called novaturient. It’s the thing that calls us to change. You haven’t done anything for yourself in forever. Pepper is the same way. You two work and work and don’t do anything special for yourself._

Peter read it over and over again, scanning it for understanding. Almost confident that he got it, he typed his clarifying question.

_So not lust for a person but lust for life?_

_Exactly, Pete.  
*Peter_

Peter smiled at the typo.

_You can call me Pete if you want._

He could sense hesitation in the response.

_You sure?_

His smile grew at that.

_Yeah. The reason I don’t go by Pete is just cuz there was another Peter in my class in elementary school and that’s how they told us apart._

He hesitated for a moment before typing his next question.

_So what does Pepper do when she feels like this?_

She travels.

“Oh,” Peter whispered, “duh.”

_Guess I’m screwed then lol._

Tony set his drink down and facepalmed.  
“This kid,” he mumbled with a sigh. Rhodey, who was sitting next to him, chuckled.  
“Spider-kid?” he asked, already knowing the answer.  
“He’s so fucking smart but so fucking dumb at the same time.”  
“Just like you,” Rhodey said as he took a drink.  
“Shut up,” he muttered teasingly as he typed up a reply.

_I’ve got a plan. Do you trust me?_

_Of course I do._

_Tony smiled at this._

_Good. I’ll have it all planned by Friday._

It was Friday afternoon in sixth period. Peter was staring out the window at the red and gold leaves as Miss Wong read a Robert Frost poem out loud. He usually tried to pay attention in her class, as she was always super nice to him, but he already knew the poem. Uncle Ben had owned tons of ancient books of poetry and had read them to Peter the way most parents read bedtime stories. Writing his own Frost-style poem for homework over the weekend would be a piece of cake.

“One from our trees, one far away. Retard the sun with gently mist; enchant the land with ameth-“  
The classroom phone rang. As Miss Wong went to pick it up, Peter focused his hearing to better eavesdrop.

“Hey, Emma, you have Peter Parker in your class now, right?” Principal Morita asked.  
“Yes,” Miss Wong said. She’d be doing a great job keeping this secret if she didn’t have a superpowered kid in her class.  
“Well, send him down.”  
“Can it wait five minutes for me to-“  
“Emma, I have Tony Stark in my office insisting on speaking to his personal intern.”  
Miss Wong was stunned into silence.  
“Emma? Emma? Emma!”  
“Sorry, I just-“  
“I know. I never believed him-“  
“I believed him. I just never thought he’d- I’ll send him down.”  
“Great. Thanks, Emma.”

Peter did his best to look mildly intrigued as Miss Wong hung up the phone.  
“Peter,” she said, doing her best to appear composed, “Mr. Stark is in the office with Principal Morita. They’d like to speak with you.”  
“Bullshit!” Flash shouted from the back of the room.  
“Language,” Miss Wong reprimanded, “You better take your things with you, Peter.” He grabbed his binder and backpack, ignoring the whispers of his classmates as he briskly walked towards the office.

When he got there, Tony was casually sitting across from Principal Morita, who was talking about his grandfather being in the Howling Commandos with Captain America back in World War Two. When Peter poked his head in, Tony grinned at him.  
“How ya doin, Pete?” he asked. Peter shrugged.  
“Peter, Mr. Stark was explaining to me about your opportunity to go with him to Europe. Of course we’ll do everything we can to help make it happen. I’ll instruct your teachers to give you study guides for your exams before Thanksgiving so you can take them that week we get back. You might have to teach yourself a couple concepts, but it should be fine for a smart kid like you. How does that sound?”  
“Y-Yeah, that, I mean, that sounds, that’s great. Thank you.”  
If possible, Tony’s smile got even bigger.  
“Great,” then he turned to Principal Morita, “Mind if Pete and I have a quick word before he heads back to class.  
“Of course not. I have to head to the announcements studio. You can use my office.”  
Tony nodded as Principal Morita scurried out of his office, closing the door behind him.

“I probably need to explain myself, huh?” Tony said, wiping his sunglasses on his jacket.  
“That’d be nice.”  
“I told the I’d be in Europe for all but the first week of December and that I’d need my personal intern to be with me on the trip.”  
“Oh, I-“ Peter trailed off.  
“You’re not going to be trailing me around Europe, Pete. That’s just our cover story. I’ve got some meetings set up in Europe where we’ll have to be in a certain city, but most of the time, you’ll just be able to explore.”  
Peter choked back his tears as best as he could, but it was only a matter of time before they began to fall.  
“And if you want to hang out with an old man like me, I’ll go anywhere you want. Except the ABBA museum.”

Now Peter was crying.  
“Geez, do you really like ABBA that much?”  
He shook his head and began wiping his eyes.  
“No, it’s just this is the nicest thing anyone’s done for me and- god, I didn’t mean to cry.”  
“It’s all good, Pete. You deserve this.”

Tony pulled him into a hug. Unlike the other times, where he’d been too awkward or upset, he made sure to really appreciate and enjoy the moment. This time, however, he was taking it all in. The smoothness of the jacket. The roughness of his hands. The bump under his shirt that was the arc reactor. The familiar scent of his aftershave. The strange we he held, as if he was afraid of crushing him but desperate not to let go.

“I’m glad you came to me for help, kid,”Tony gently whispered into his ear.  
“Me too.”


End file.
